This proposal is being submitted by the Div. of Community Mental Health of New York Medical College; it is a request to renew our community drug education program for a third year. At present, the goals of the program are to: (1) provide information on drugs to agencies, groups and individuals upon request; (2) to assist persons dysfunctionally involved with drugs to get care, either at our own ambulatory detoxification clinic or at other appropriate treatment facilities; and (3) to train workers in community agencies for helping individuals and families who may be suffering from drug problems or from difficulties which may lead to or result from dysfunctional drug use. These objectives are approached in several ways, including: (1) formal presentations on drugs made before groups significantly involved with youth, such as school faculties, the staff of Head Start centers, and the Neighborhood Youth Corps; (2) counseling our detoxification patients and helping them to join long-term treatment programs, and disseminating information on treatment programs by having our staff visit other agencies and go on neighborhood "street tours" where they can informally meet with local residents: and (3) providing long-term training in care delivery to the staff members of local citizen action agencies, such as the Upper Park Avenue Community Assoc. and the East Harlem Redevelopment Corporation. These activities would be continued into the third year. In addition, new work would be undertaken including: counseling the children and siblings of our patients, a group which constitutes a population "at risk;" conducting educational sessions for groups of citizens served by the above-named community agencies and for informal care-givers, such as clergymen and recreation workers; and by providing education for the public at large by making special broadcasts over public-access TV channels in New York City.